Biba
Biba is Rafiki's cousin. Appearance Biba has the ordinary mandrill appearance. But unlike the other mandrills who appear in ''The Lion King'' franchise, he is considerably round and fat. Personality Biba is a very outgoing and friendly character. His exuberance and talkative nature often get him in trouble, though his intentions are good. He strives to please, mostly because he feels guilty about his infamous antics and constant trouble-making. This is mostly due to his clumsiness, which causes trouble more often than not. Despite this, Biba is brave, loyal, and set on helping others. Rafiki's Cousin Towards the beginning of the comic, Mufasa, Simba, and Rafiki stumble upon a strange mandrill who has wandered into the Pride Lands. Rafiki and Biba immediately recognize each other, Rafiki doing so with annoyance and Biba with pleasure and excitement. But as he embraces Rafiki, Biba accidentally strikes Mufasa on the head with his staff. Rafiki tells Biba that Mufasa is the Lion King, and Biba quickly apologizes. Mufasa accepts his apology and Biba informs the king that he is going to stay in the Pride Lands for awhile. After he is treated to food and shelter, Biba proclaims to Simba and Nala that he wants to stay in the Pride Lands forever! Overhearing this, Rafiki complains to Mufasa that they would never be rid of him now. Mufasa thinks Biba is nice, but Rafiki tells him that Biba is extremely clumsy, which has more often than not gotten him into trouble. But as he is about to explain Biba's antics to Mufasa, Rafiki sees that Biba is crying out in pain because he is sitting on top of an anthill. Rafiki quickly knocks Biba into a river and chides him on his carelessness. Not long after this, Mufasa and Sarabi instruct Simba and Nala to keep an eye on Biba. But after another disaster with a falling tree branch, Biba finds himself sitting on top of a rock overlooking the river in a mind that he won't be able to cause any more accidents there. Simba and Nala tell him that he could see the whole savanna from such a spot and Biba proclaims that he might be able to do something for it. As Simba and Nala turn to leave, Zazu comments that only monkeys could be so clumsy. But at that moment, Mufasa comes running towards the river. Upon being asked what's wrong, he explains that all the Pridelanders want to drink from the river, but are unable to because of all the crocodiles. No sooner has he said this, when Biba falls off his rock right onto the king! Amidst the crocodiles' laughter, Rafiki is ashamed of his cousin's behavior. Later, a rainstorm comes to the Pride Lands while Simba and Nala are out and about. Meanwhile, Mufasa, Sarabi, Rafiki, and Biba are safely inside Pride Rock. As the storm goes underway, Rafiki accuses Biba of doing a rain dance to draw the storm forth. At the same moment, Sarabi notices that Simba and Nala are missing. Afraid that the cubs will be caught in a flood or a landslide, Mufasa leaves Pride Rock to find them. Before going, Rafiki tells Biba to try and stop the rain while he and the king search for the cubs. Biba bitterly comments that he might make it rain even harder if he tried. Set on finding the cubs himself, he goes to the last place he'd seen them. Upon reaching a series of cliffs, he hears a cry for help and sees the cubs dangling in the ravine, clinging to a tree branch. He has nothing to draw them up the cliff with, so he instead starts to tap on a log with two sticks. The search party hears his alarm call and comes rushing to the rescue. Together, Mufasa, Sarabi, Rafiki, and Biba make a chain over the side of the cliff and draw the cubs onto higher ground. After returning to Pride Rock, Rafiki thanks Biba for saving the cubs' lives and apologizes to him for all the mean things he'd said about him. He then gives Biba back his staff and jokingly warns him not to do any more rain dances. Trivia * "Bi" is an abbreviation for "Ms." or "Mrs." in Swahili, while "ba" translates to "thorn." Biba itself does not have any meaning in Swahili.http://www.dicts.info/dictionary.php?l1=English&l2=Swahili * Unlike Rafiki, Biba's staff only carries one gourd. Quotes References Category:Animals Category:Book/Comic Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mandrills